


Through The Veil And Back Again

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Bunny Farm Escapee, Marauders era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Bunny, Sirius Black Lives, Time Travel, Veil of Death, irregular updates, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Sirius Black falls through the veil, as in canon.Except he keeps falling, and lands flat on his back in Hogwarts’ great hall with his younger self staring at him.((Originally titled 'Because did you really think Sirius Black was going to stay dead? He didn’t plan on dying, and doesn’t intend to stay dead.' Changed because I took ten psychic damage every time I saw it.))
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 57





	1. The window in the hall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'd been hoping fate would bring us together (we keep falling out of place)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839069) by [fernitron007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernitron007/pseuds/fernitron007). 



“Are you serious?!” James yelled. “You can’t quit Quidditch! You’re the best beater in years!”

”Of course I’m Sirius,” Sirius replies, a grin on his face. 

Remus smacked him. “Don’t be ridiculous-”

That was when some giant white floaty thing appeared about three or four metres above the Head Table.

Commotion ensued - what was this? Why was it here?

Then they heard laughing echoing. “Is that the best you’ve got?”

White tendrils stretched into the hall, the curtain bulging as a man fell into it. “SIRIUS!” 

“Harry- no- he’s gone, Harry I’m sorry-”

“I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black!”

And all the while the man was falling, falling through, to Hogwarts—

And landed with a distinct _thud_ on the flagstones.

James, being James, ran over to see if he was okay.

“Prongslet? No- Prongs- what?”

Sirius stepped over to the man, and said, “Hello?”

“What?” 


	2. The other Sirius Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I’m doing 
> 
> I didn’t write a plot or anything, I just started writing

Sirius Black had seen a lot of things in his life, but not his own face looking down at him. 

_Don’t let the madness take you,_ Padfoot, just keep breathing. Think of Harry, of Remus-

Except Harry didn't exist here, Remus was thirteen and James and Lily were alive and well, Lily still friends with _Snivellus._

Wait! Reggie! He was still alive... his brother is still _alive_! He could mend it, fix all his relationships and save everyone, then he could, maybe, slip back to his time and have everything fixed here, not let his younger self make all the mistakes he did, save them all.

This was enough motivation for Sirius, and he pushed himself up. He breathed, and said, "My name is Sirius Orion Black, or Padfoot, and I am from the future."

"Oh, hey Minnie, looking better than you do in the future," he grinned, winking flirtatiously.

The total and utter chaos was worth it, because of the lok on her face.


End file.
